Resin is a kind of main raw material in producing fine chemical products such as ink, adhesive, paint, etc., and the resin is decisive to the performance and cost of these fine chemical products as well as to the kind of solvent to be used for dilution during application. At present, most of the resins for producing the above products are dissolved and diluted with benzenes and ketones. These solvents not only pollute the environment severely, but as they are extracted from petroleum, their costs are also continuously increasing with the rise of the petroleum price. Due to the pressure of both the cost and the environmental protection, there is an increasing demand for resins that are soluble in alcohols. So far, there are several mature alcohol-soluble resins that can be used to produce the above fine chemical products, including alcohol-soluble polyamide resin, alcohol-soluble polyurethane resin, and polyvinyl acetal resin. However, as a result of the high cost of raw materials, the process of production, and other factors, these kinds of resins are rather expensive, which greatly increases the cost of producing the above products. Therefore, there is an urgent demand in the market to reduce the cost of the alcohol-soluble resin.
As vinyl acetate is one of the cheapest and nontoxic monomer materials in the market, and its polymer is soluble in alcohol, the cost of the alcohol-soluble resin that is produced with vinyl acetate as a main raw material can be reduced greatly. But as the glass transition temperature of vinyl acetate homopolymer is 28° C. and the softening point is low, it will be softened and transfigured when heated. In addition, it is easy to absorb moisture, after which the performance of the resin will be greatly affected. Therefore, there is no existing report at home and abroad of using vinyl acetate as a main raw material in the synthesis of alcohol-soluble resins that are up to the requirements of the above products.